cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederation Of Independent States
WE THE PEOPLE OF THE CONFEDERATION OF INDEPENDENT STATES, in order to form a more perfect Union, hereby establish this constitution to ensure the common growth of all citizens, to ensure the common defence of all citizens, to promote the general welfare and domestic tranquillity and to promote the values of the fallen from CN Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. ALLIANCE CHARTER The Confederation Of Independent States seeks to advance and protect its members and will not inhibit their national sovereignty unless the actions of the member nation cause harm to the alliance. The Confederation Of Independent States is primarily, but not exclusively, a green team alliance and encourages mutual trade between alliance members on the green team and friendly nations belonging to other team colours. The Confederation Of Independent States, encourages peaceful co-existence between nations, and upholds to rights of each nation to exist without the fear of attack. The Confederation encourages both male and female members to apply for Government Posts. Our Alliance upholds Equal Opportunities and the Rights Of The Individual and does not Discriminate against anyone regardless of their background. Members with Learning Difficulties will be assigned an associate Mentor to help and guide them throughout their membership in order to prevent misunderstanding. With Cybernations being accessed and player in all corners of the world, a new system will be pt in place to avoid confusion and help understanding. “The Trans-Global Interpretor”, which is still being trialled will be operational, and will automatically be able to translate the English Language into the Local Language of a Member depending on his or her IP Address. Access to our forums by Ipad, Android, Tablet should be easier with dedicated Apps downloadable from our forums. Treaty Partners TREATY PARTNERS IF AT WAR WITH AGGRESSIVE, NATIONS OR ALLIANCES, CAN DEPEND ON THE SUPPORT AND HELP OF THE Confederation Of Independent States, BY WAY OF WAR AID, MILITARY SUPPORT, TECH, AND INFRA DONATIONS TO HELP STABILITY AND REBUILDING. Ambassadors from our Treaty Partner Alliances are encouraged to set up an Embassy and take a pro-active lead role in decision making by The Senate. Our Protectors are granted full access to our forums in order to guide and amend the functionality of our alliance. Membership In order to join the Confederation Of Independent States nations must resign from any previous alliance and declare peace with any current wars. Nations must apply to join the Confederation Of Independent States on the sign-up thread on the Confederation Of Independent States forum posting the appropriate application, Membership, Diplomatic or Asylum. Once accepted into the alliance member nations swear to adhere to the Charter and the instruction of their leaders. Member nations are required to change their nation's Alliance Affiliation to Confederation Of Independent States and display their their nation's bio “Protected By Knights Of The Round Table”. Members are expected to foster good relations with both our Protectors and other Alliances at all times. Once registered and accepted, all new members will need to remain active for seven days before full access to our forums is granted. All new members will only have access to the New Members Area, Library and Gaming Section, when on day eight of being active, full access will be automatically granted. Full Access upon registration is reserved for Allied Diplomats, Members and Government, and of course Non Allied Diplomats. New Members upon completion of both tests will receive $12 million in Nation Build up Aid, to be spent on Infrastructure, Improvements and Wonders and of course maintaining the twenty percent Citizen/Soldier ratio. In times of nation hardship, additional Aid will be granted by the National Bank of the Confederation Of Independent States. Our Members will be fast tracked into a suitable Trade Circle and are expected to buy and sell tech from within our Alliance and from our Treaty Partners as well as friendly Alliances out there on Digiterra. Government The government of the Confederation Of Independent States will consist of a President, Vice-President and Legislator who will oversee a leadership group known as The Senate. The leadership group will be selected by the Founder/TFT based on their activity, contribution to the alliance and dedication to furthering the influence of the alliance. Nations may be demoted from The Senate should their activity level decrease to the extent that the Founder/TFT believes they no longer warrant the honour of being in the leadership group or if their behaviour brings the alliance into disrepute. The members of The Senate will be responsible for administration of the various aspects of the alliance including Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Banking, War, Recruitment and Education. The number of nations in The Senate is fluid and dependent on the size of the alliance, number of nations warranting promotion to the leadership group and workload. The Founder/TFT reserves the right to nominate a nation to act in his/her stead in times where the Founder/TFT is absent for a prolonged period of time. That person will have all the power of the Founder/TFT for the specified time and will hold the title of Associate Founder/TFT. The House Of Representatives will consist of all member nations and will be charged with working on ideas to improve the Alliance. The Chairperson of the House Of Representatives will be elected each month from the membership of the Confederation Of Independent States with voting commencing on the 15th of each month. To be eligible to serve as the Chairperson of the House Of Representatives a nation must be a member of the Confederation Of Independent States and have been registered as such on the Confederation Of Independent States forum for a minimum of two weeks as per their account creation date. The House Of Representatives does not have the power to amend the Charter nor implement any changes to the alliance. Any changes to the Charter or processes of the alliance must be approved by the Founder/TFT as per the Amendments to the Charter clause contained in this Charter. War and Military No member of Confederation Of Independent States may declare war without consent of the Founder/TFT and/or The Senate, and then only in defence of a Member nation that has sustained attack upon him/herself. The only exception is in the case of Tech Raids by member nations, in which case the member attacks at their own risk knowing that assistance will not be forthcoming should their target retaliate. The Confederation Of Independent States does not accept; or condone Tech Raids on other nations. Member nations wanting to Tech Raid may do so, but will be expelled. Nations Tech Raiding who Tech Raid aligned nations or unaligned nations face expulsion from the alliance. The Confederation Of Independent States does not support nuclear first strikes in times of war however, it is left to the nation's leader as to whether such force is warranted. The Senate makes the decision of a Nuclear First Strike. Failure to observe this rule, will bring about Sanctions of the House Of Representatives, and your nation could face military action or being expelled from the alliance. Any nation declaring an unsanctioned war on any nation affiliated with an alliance or non aligned nation will be required to pay reparations to their victim or face expulsion from the alliance to fight their war unaided. Expulsion Member nations breaching the Charter face immediate expulsion from the alliance at the command of the Founder/TFT. There will be no trials, however the nation in question will be permitted to contact the Founder/TFT to plead their case should they desire to do so. The Founder/TFT's decision after the plea is heard is final. The Founder/TFT reserves the right to pardon nations at any time. Amendments to the Charter The Charter may only be amended upon the consent of the Founder/TFT. Proposals for amendments may be passed to The Senate for discussion and presentation to the Founder/TFT for approval. All nations become permanent members of The Senate, and are eligible to vote on all items on the Agenda. All new member nations joining the Confederation Of Independent States receive the full protection of the Alliance and Treaty Partners. The Confederation Of Independent States is a peaceful organisation, helping our members to grow as quickly as possible. Through teaching new members how to make their nation economically strong in the shortest time. The Confederation Of Independent States promotes peaceful relations with other Alliances and promotes and upholds the rights of new nations to grow peacefully, without the fear of attack from opportunist ‘Rogue Nations’. OFFICIAL LEADERS Founder/TFT President Vice President Legislator Chairperson House Of Representatives Secretary Of State For Internal Affairs Secretary Of State For Defence, Assistant Secretary Of Defence Secretary Of State For Finance, Assistant Secretary Of Finance Secretary Of State For Trade Secretary Of State For Development Secretary Of State For Foreign Affairs Secretary Of State For Recruitment The Confederation Of Independent States forums are located at http://independentstates.forumotion.co.uk where all visitors are welcome to participate on our forums. Our IRC Channel is Coldfront #CoIS The Confederation Of Independent States PATRIOT Act: Preserving and upholding Liberty. (Uniting and Strengthening the Confederation Of Independent States by Providing Appropriate Tools Required to Intercept and Obstruct Spying, Illegal Aid to Rogues and Protecting our Members). To preserve the freedom of all members. To preserve freedom of speech. To preserve the peace and well being of our members. To deal effectively with Rogue attacks upon our nations. To act decisively against Acts of War. To deal with Acts of Treason against the Confederation Of Independent States effectively. To preserve the freedom of our members to elect members of Government. To preserve the Rights of the individual. To preserve the Rights of any member accused of wrongdoing and offer rehabilitation. To preserve the Rights to offer any member educational support.